Flat Pack Puzzler
is a 3D puzzling platformer by Fusion Entertainment. It stars a saviour of a rare species escaping the evil Flat Packer, by completing a series of puzzles. It is for the Hybrid Delta and Novaya, and is to be released in late 2012/early 2013. Story The menacing threat, Flat Packer captures many of the Recti, becomes their ruler, and builds walls and fortresses all around and one of the last remaining of it's kind knows it's now or never, his species is on the line and it's all down to him. But, along the way, he finds out that he is not alone on his quest. He encounters a female with the same purpose, Sabrina. She joins him on the adventure to save their race. Levels There are 10 levels in the game, with the Polyverse being the main hub. Once in a section, levels can be selected separately. Polygonopolis - A once busy city has had all of it's inhabitants taken and some enemies want to duel on the street. Gameplay The game is a puzzle platformer where you try to complete certain shapes to advance. Their is the possible boss with hard shapes. Water can be poured on to make a goo form to form into a different shape, like for a cone, you must multipy with start juice in some cases to complete a level, the more times you press b, the most multiplying, but too much could lower your score, and making you restart the level. If you have to restart a level when all your lives are out, it's Game Over and you will have to start from the beginning of that world. Once completing a shape, it can be used as a weapon, or smashed. Smashing earns you more of the in-game currency. Moulds, help you be flattened to be the right shape in a piece of a certain shape before you multiply. When you are touched by a enemy, you will lose a life and have to start the level again. Unless you ram into them. After dieing 3 times on one stage, you can fire smaller cubes Cubes to destroy enemies. These can also be obtained forever from Phase 10. On harder shapes, you can scale up the parts you have already added to have a better view of the shape, like the plan view. At the end of each level, there is a 'Uber Cube' to complete, a much bigger shape. This one created by Flat Packer, not just his army. Once completed, enemies are released from, the center., and the more you kill, the more extra lives you will get; 10 enemies is 1 life, 20 enemies is too lives, and so on, there are 50 enemies to kill in 10 seconds, so it's extremeley hard to get 50 on each level. In some levels, there is a Stick Mode, where you flip over on every square. In these levels, you have to unbuild the cube to unleash enemies, a boss, switches or portals, or holes. To complete cubes or destroy all enemies, you rotate with the right analought stick to get another view of the screen, and you can make Recto go there by pressing Y there. Player One will be the male protagonist followed by a female counterpart as Player 2. Enemies Bosses Trivia * thought of this at school when drawing cubes and other shapes with arms and a face. Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Stelios7 Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Puzzle Games Category:Platformers Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Hybrid Δ Games Category:Novaya Games Category:2012 Category:2013